One Piece Legacy: Key Dungeon part 1
The bounty hunters, after a while, finally got the boat to Key Dungeon. It was prison. It was a prison for all the surviving pirates they catch around the area, and place, to wait for marines. Most guys only stay here for a week at most. Strangely enough though, the numbers have started to decrease. 2 months ago, they had 230 pirates. Today, they had 81. They lost more then half the usual number, and they had no idea why. But, still, they were still going to be in business. Key Dungeon was not only a prison, but also a base, for the Black List Bounty Hunters. There the 4th and 3rd division were healing themselves up. Lonnie, looking at the entrance door, a gigantic set of doors made of 150 inches of pure iron. It had dozens of snipers, 4 cannons, and most importantly, a commander from any division would stay here, for a week. Today's job, was Hyn. Hyn was an commander of the 2nd division, and they were... Weird. Even by 4th division standards. The 4th division was any things goes, while the 3rd division was boxers. 2nd division... Was robots. Not real robots... Men who pretended to be robots. Like children. Hyn, was a 11 foot tall man, in a metal suit, and was sitting on a huge chair. His robot suit was white, and it had spikes around, near his waist, his scabbard was kept, to protect him. He was a swordsmen, and was rumored to be the best in the Black List Bounty Hunters. He saw Lonnie, and propped a chair up, for Lonnie to sit on. "Data Storage System. Hyn recognizes Lonnie, commander of the 4th division. Martial arts champion, won 18 gold medals, and has been reported to be a grand master in 5 different martial arts. Strength analysis... 436, out of 5." This guy was an idiot. You don't tell how strong someone is by simply, 'Seeing their power'. A guy could be fast, or more skilled then his opponent. Still, he was sure 436 was nothing to sneeze at. He saw the cold gates, with the seagulls going over him. The entire island had three different obstacles to go through, and the entrance was the toughest. "Look, Hyn... What's the possibility of the Attack Pirates coming in and saving their friend Malk?" "Looking through their past history, and eye witness testimonies from the bounty hunters still awake, and researching behavioral patterns... And the chance of death here... 67% chance. High enough, to make sure all forces stay at high alert." "Yep. So... What's with the robot thing?" "Robots are superior. Feel no emotion. Strong. Will work without fail. What of you?" "I don't care. I was born a guy, and stay a guy. Besides, I'm just waiting for the Attack pirates. Lame name. Strong guys. You know, I didn't even fight them! This time... I'll crush them. A few well place punches and kicks here, and I'll beat any of them... Except for the Tack guy. Oak is a lot stronger then me. Scared of him! Still, he is probaly, the 3rd strongest guy in the entire organization. No offense to your boss." "Don't be. My leader is a mere 782. Oak is a 812. I, myself, am a 587." 587?! Lonnie grumbled, and kicked back. Fancy pants robot, Lonnie prefers toasters over crazed cosplayers. Unless they were women, and hot. Then cosplay away! - Malk, was in a glass room. Bullet proof, tied in a straight jacket, tied up in chains, had a mask over his mouth, and was suspended. He felt drowsy, and saw the 'personal guards'. Three tough guys. Aerith, Zet, and Freedo. Freedo, eyed him, and looked at the two others. "Let me play with him! I want to break his neck!" Aerith, motioned his thumb at the right, to the hall. "No. Leave if your like this." They were all sitting in chairs, and Zet was stationed in front of Malk, Freedo at the right, and Aerith at the left. No one could down, because they were under a compound, no one could go in front of them, because of multiple walls, and no one could get up, because of bedrock. Security also had 20 minute hall monitors, with 8 guys with guns. It was over security, but they were on high alert. Malk, staring at them, had one thought. Attack. Attack. The attack would come, and the chaos will be born. Malk wasn't worried. No, scratch that. He was worried. He was worried that these guys opened something that they would regret. Forever. Tack's wrath. Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Key Dungeon Arc